The Possibility
by Dark.Ecriture
Summary: Juvia and Natsu have never, ever gotten to know each other properly. They haven't even had or considered having a proper conversation. So what will happen when the green-eyed monster decides to bring them together for yet another adventure? (NaVia brotp) *Credits to the original artist/s of the artwork used in the cover of this book. DISCLAIMER: NOT I,HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL.
1. A Broken Heart

_**Author's note:** Hey everyone! I have had this idea for the past few days for a fanfiction about Natsu and Juvia spending some time together and getting to know each other more. This is my first one, so constructive criticism please! Hope you enjoy reading it!_

 ** _DISCLAIMER : _**_Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and not me! (If it had belonged to me, all the ships would have reached the horizon by now._ :3

—

 **1.** **A Broken Heart**

"So boring..." was all Juvia could say with her head resting on the countertop.

"Bad day, huh, Juvia?" Mira asked with a comforting smile on her face when she saw the way Juvia's shoulders slumped.

The water mage shifted her position so she could look at Mira, "It started off pretty well. Juvia woke up earlier than usual to take a stroll. She also baked a batch of heart-shaped cookies for Gray-sama, but she now realizes that she did it for nothing!", she said with a sigh.

"I don't think it was all for nothing. Gray could just be late. He might come in any second now!".

"Gray-sama almost never is late at the guild, except for when he is really busy or has something really important to do." She stated with an unconvinced expression.

"Well, what if he does have something important to take care of?" Mira asked, her efforts proving to be futile as the only response she got from Juvia was a 'Juvia knows he doesn't. ' and a half-hearted 'hn' when she tried to convince her to go and talk to other people in the guild instead of waiting for Gray. Realizing that it wasn't working, she went back to serving the customers and decided to give the sulking water mage some time to get over Gray's absence.

"Oh, Gray-sama!", Juvia groaned. "Your absence drives Juvia crazy, you know?"

Suddenly, as if sensing something—or _someone_ —she sat up straight, eyes wide. One could see the gears in her mind work.

"Hey, Juvia, you okay?" she heard someone ask, but she chose to ignore the question and continued her thought process.

"Juvia's 'Gray-dar' is sensing something! Maybe Gray-sama is around here somewhere! Maybe he's on his way over to the guild!" she excitedly looked around. As she turned to look at the entrance to see if someone was there, as if on cue, a certain ice mage walked in, fortunately, with all of his clothes on. All the colour lost from Juvia's face returned and she got up with hearts in her eyes and full of energy, happy to see her beloved.

"Gray-sama, you're here! Juvia missed you so much! She was worried you weren't coming today! She even thought of paying you a visit, but then you could have been busy and she didn't want to disturb you! Where were you?"

Chuckling inwardly at her excitement, he said, "Hey there, Juvia. It's nothing to worry about, I just woke up a little late today."

Looking at her with a soft smile on his lips as she raised her eyebrows her mouth formed a little 'o' indicating that she understood, he felt himself enjoying Juvia's company more and more as the days went by. Sure, she could be a little—okay, _more than a little_ —possessive and clingy when it came to him, but still, she was really fun to be with.

Realizing that he'd been staring at her too long, he noticed the slight blush dusting her cheeks and looked away, feeling his own cheeks heat up.

"Um... Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Juvia asked you if you wanted to get something to drink. It is hotter than usual today."

"Yeah, you're right. It _is_ a little warmer than usual. I'd like to cool off a bit."

Juvia was more than right. The heat was unbearable and everyone in the guild was feeling it, including the famous ice mage Gray Fullbuster. Sure, he could keep himself cool with his ice magic but he would just be wasting his magic power then, making him even more tired.

As they headed towards the bar, Mirajane noticed the change in Juvia's behaviour and the hint of a smile on Gray's lips as Juvia went on with her usual chatter. Suddenly, her eyes glinted with mischief, as her mind thought of a plan. She was going to live up to her reputation as the match-maker of Fairy tail, yet once again.

*

"So Gray, Juvia, will it be the usual?" Mira smiled and went off to prepare the drinks when she received their nods, keeping an eye on both of the mages.

She looked on as Juvia went on about her routine, asking her love how his day was, while the said man gave his answers.

Everything the same, but she didn't fail to notice Gray's change of attitude towards Juvia. Normally, he would just focus on his drink instead of Juvia's chatter but today, he was _actually_ paying attention to what she was saying. Not only that, but he was talking too. Answering her questions, voicing his thoughts, all that he wouldn't have done a few months ago.

What captured her attention the most was the way he smiled—not a big one, but big enough for Mira to see that he was feeling happy— at Juvia when she wasn't looking or when she was lost in one of her fantasies.

The change in behaviour and that smile was enough to confirm her suspicion. Gray was finally coming on terms with his feelings. He was no longer in denial or trying to avoid them. All he needed was a little time and she was sure the water mage would give him as much time as he wanted.

Looking at them, the take over mage felt at peace and with that, her brain formed a _wonderful_ plan, as she thought of it to be. Wearing her usual expressions, but with a little glimmer in her eyes, she proceeded with her plan.

"Say, Juvia, aren't you taking any missions lately? The request board is full of them."

Juvia paused, looking at the beautiful mage before her. "Oh... Actually, Mira-san, Juvia finished a mission three days ago so she was just taking some time off. But now that you mention it, another mission doesn't sound so bad." she said with a smile.

Mira inwardly celebrated, as her plan was off to a good start. "Well then! Go choose a job, there's plenty of them! Also, why don't you take Gray with you?"

Gray, who was in the middle of taking a long sip of his drink suddenly burst into a series of coughs, unwillingly spilling his drink in the process. Juvia immediately stiffened, her eyes as wide as saucers in response to the suggestion. As the words sunk in, the expected reaction started to show, with a dark flush on her cheeks.

"Wh-what? A j-j-job with G-gray-sama!" As she stammered, she was lost in thought. "No, Juvia can't do that. Gray-sama just came from a job yesterday. He must be tired. Juvia can't risk him being sick just because she wants to go on a job together." She had taken her decision, the colour of her cheeks lessened, but still on show.

'In the past, Juvia wouldn't have missed even _one_ chance to go on a mission with Gray. But now, her main priority was Gray's well-being, even though it means giving up an opportunity which she may not have for a long time. They've grown, both of them.'

Mira's thoughts were full of old memories, like the first time they met, they were on the verge of killing each other. But now, after Gray put his life at risk for Juvia and how Juvia defeated Keyes even though she knew that by doing so, it would indirectly result in Silver's 'death', she did it all just for her Gray-sama—just so he could live his life without regrets, looking at all that has happened in the past, there was _definitely_ a change.

The pair of mages had gone through a lot together, from taking each others' lives to fighting for the same, they had formed a unique bond between them. This bond and this change was what made Mira desperately try to bring them together. In her mind, they were perfect for each other.

"Actually, Juvia, I wou—" Gray was cut off by a loud voice calling his name.

" Oy ice-princess! Did the ice finally freeze your brain or what?" Upon looking towards the source of the noise, Gray realized that it came from a certain pink-haired fire mage.

"What the hell, Natsu! I was in the middle of saying something! And what did you just say about my brain? Wanna pick a fight, you punk?"

"Just shut your stupid mouth and come over here. We're going on another job." Natsu gave his famous toothy grin and motioned towards the request board.

"Another job? Already? We just came back from one yesterday!" Gray eyed the huge plank of wood wearily, his body still recovering from the previous mission.

"I know, but Lucy needs money for her rent and since we're a team, I think we should help her even though she thinks she can do it all by herself."

"I can hear you, you know!" The pretty blonde replied, annoyed by her best friend's opinion on her capability. "Also Gray, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I know that you're pretty tired from the last mission. Don't listen to Natsu. I was gonna go alone anyway." Lucy smiled, an expression of understanding on her face, which _completely_ contradicted the look of pure anger which she shot towards the fire mage, whose grin only widened after.

Gray thought about it for a while. Though his body opposed the idea of going on another mission, he couldn't deny the fact that he was in need of money too.

"I won't mind another mission. Anything that pays well seems good to me." While Gray went over to the request board, the blue haired beauty felt left behind.

Juvia tried to conceal her disappointment as much as she could, but failed to hide it from Mira.

With her failed plan, she looked at the broken expression on Juvia's face and felt pity for the young girl. "Don't be sad, Juvia. I'm positive you'll go on a mission together soon."

Juvia seemed taken aback by this. "Juvia accepts that she's sad because she didn't get to go on a job with Gray-sama, but what worries her is that he is going on a job even though he isn't in the condition to do so. She just hopes he'll be okay." A smile creeped it's way onto Juvia's lips as she watched the love of her life quarrel with his somewhat rival.

"But aren't you worried about him being with Lucy on the job?" Mira's teasing tone made Juvia's smile falter as she looked at Mira. A hint of uncertainty rose in her ocean-blue eyes as she spoke.

"Juvia would have been concerned if it was just the two of them going on a mission alone. Since that's not the case, Juvia is okay with the situation till Gray-sama isn't affected negatively by this mission." Just as she finished voicing her opinion, she felt someone come up behind her. As she turned around to look, the face of the man she was just talking about came into view.

"Did you guys choose the job you want to go on?" Mira's question made Juvia tear her eyes off of Gray, and she turned the other way to finish her drink.

"Yeah. The request is with Lucy. We'll start our journey today evening."

"That's good. Natsu's hyped up about the mission as usual." Mira chuckled.

"Well, about that..." Gray's words were full of discomfort, indicating that he wasn't okay with the current situation. "Natsu can't come. The mission says it only requires an ice mage and a celestial mage. So I guess it'll just be me and Lucy."

Gray was obviously not very excited about the mission, but that didn't lessen the bitter feeling that rose within Juvia. She tried to get rid of the doubts that clouded her mind but they just didn't want to leave. She looked towards the request board, where Lucy was desperately trying to explain something to Natsu, who was silent the whole time, with a sad expression. Probably the only thing they had in common at the moment.

She turned her attention to Gray, who was talking to Mira about the job. She mustered up a smile and tried to set her emotions aside.

"Gray-sama, all the best for your mission! Please be safe and take a lot of care of yourself and Lucy-san.Also, try to come back quickly. Juvia will be waiting for you!" She gave him the best smile she could manage with her mind constantly nagging her with negative thoughts.

Gray looked at her, doubt prominent in his black orbs. He seemed to be lost in deep thought, eyebrows furrowed, his gaze never leaving Juvia's. He opened his mouth, as if he was trying to say something, but then decided against it.

With one last lingering look, Gray excused himself out of the guild in order to prepare for the job. Just as Gray stepped foot outside the guild, all the negativity she had put aside came back to her, as if a storm was going on, just around her.

"Hey, Juvia...Are you okay?" Mira's concerned voice rang in her ears as Juvia turned around to face the take-over mage. Putting on her facade once again, she gave Mira a reassuring smile.

"Juvia's fine, Mira-san. She just needs some time alone." Mira nodded, deciding to give the low-spirited water mage time to think things over.

Juvia didn't want to feel this way. She wasn't fine and she knew that her state of mind wasn't unknown to Mira. But she was relieved by the fact that Gray hadn't seen through her facade.

She didn't like lying to her friends. In fact, she hated it. But she also didn't want to drag any of them into this mess that was going on in her mind. Lying to them ensured that they wouldn't be worried about her.

Not that lying to Mira made her feel better, it made her feel worse than ever. It just added to the bitterness, softly chipping away at her heart, which was on the verge of breaking apart as she went to the table at the darkest corner of the lively guild, sitting down, trying to clear her mind.

Hopefully, it wouldn't rain tonight.

—

 ** _Author's note:_** :That was the end of chapter 1! It took much longer than I expected, but it's finally done! Many of you guys might find the characters OOC, especially Juvia, and I'm sorry if you don't like it. But I really wanted Juvia to be just a little mature and have a little control over her feelings because I really like her that way. Also if the chapter is too long for you or anything , please tell me your suggestions in the comments, I'd love to hear them.

Also about the next chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible, but it may take a lot longer because I have to attend school and complete stuff so I hope you guys understand. Lastly, thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed :D.


	2. Alone Together

_**Author's note:** Another chapter! I finally was able to complete it._ _Also, to all those who posted their reviews on chapter one, thank you so, so much for such a positive feedback. It made me try harder to upload this one as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this one as_ _much as you enjoyed A Broken Heart._

—

 **2\. Alone Together**

It wasn't raining at all. In fact, it was far from rainy. The scorching heat was adding to Juvia's worsening headache.

An hour had hardly passed since Gray had left and she was already in a dilemma. Her brain was imagining lots of scenarios involving Gray and Lucy going on a mission with no one but each other, scenarios which did nothing but add fuel to the fire consuming her—slowly burning her sanity away.

On the other hand, her heart was contradicting her brain, telling her to have faith in her love. Gray was the one who stopped the rain, the one who showed her the sun. She was confident that he was 'the one'. She was sure, and her heart was constantly reminding her of it.

"Why is Juvia being like this? She needs to trust Gray-sama. They're going on a _job_ , for Mavis's sake. It's not like anything's going to happen between them."

 _Or is it?_

Her thoughts were in a frenzy, like an ocean in a storm, waves crashing into each other making a huge splash which only sunk the ship which would've to lead to the shore. Her paranoia was getting to her, but her positivity was pushing it away.

 _Gray's trustworthy. But what about Lucy?_

"Lucy..." Juvia immediately imagined the pretty celestial mage clinging to Gray while on the job. Many more images were conjured up by her brain, but they disappeared when Juvia thought about the present.

She would have been livid because of the current situation if the past few months hadn't happened. Even though she many times doubted her comrade, she knew that Lucy wouldn't try anything with Gray.

In these few months, she had noticed something which made her thoughts clear up a little. Just a little observation and it became crystal clear that Lucy already had her eyes on someone. Someone with pink _—salmon_ , as she'd reminded Juvia sometime before— hair and wild, fiery eyes, a stark contrast to Gray's cool, calm ones.

With the last thought, Juvia could let out a sigh of relief, that _finally,_ the discomfort had left her. Not that all the doubt had left her thoughts, but she felt better, as if a load had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Now that she was out of the maze of her thoughts, she heard a familiar voice full of desperation, the one which she'd failed to notice before. It seemed to come from the request board. Out of pure curiosity, Juvia looked towards the board and found the voice to be coming from a table beside it and she'd correctly guessed whom it belonged to.

Lucy was sitting on the table with Natsu and the two of them were discussing something. Although, it looked like it was more of an explanation and judging by Natsu's expression, he wasn't satisfied with it. Without trying, Juvia's ears caught a part of their conversation.

"I really _really_ need this job, Natsu. If I don't pay the rent, I won't have any other place to stay."

"I get it, Lucy. Believe me, I really do. But I just don't get why you _have_ to go with _just_ Gray. I mean, we're a team! We're supposed to go _together._ "

Juvia could sense the anger in Natsu's voice. She wasn't angry like him, but she could relate to his condition. After all, no one likes it when the person they love has to be with someone else even for something like a mission, and it wasn't an unknown fact that Natsu had feelings for his best friend. Just by looking at him whenever he and Lucy were together, she could tell that what he held for the blonde was much more than just feelings, somewhat similar to what she felt for Gray.

"It's not like I _chose_ to go on this mission only with Gray!" Distress and irritation were evident in her voice. "We chose the mission together, Natsu. You read the request and it _clearly_ said that the client wanted an ice mage _and_ the celestial spirit Virgo, so I _have_ to go. Plus, Erza and Wendy are okay with it. In fact, they went on a job themselves. I really don't get why you're so upset."

Silence followed, along with looks exchanged between the two best friends. Natsu was the first one to break it.

"I don't have any problem with you going on a mission. I _know_ how important it is for you to pay for your rent, Luce. What I don't understand is why can't I tag along?"

Lucy sighed. "Because it is unnecessary. According to the request, only Gray and I are needed. Also, it's a six-hour train ride to get to Violet town. Since when did you start liking train travel?"

Natsu's face paled a little when she mentioned the train ride, but he remained firm on wanting to go with them, and Juvia understood his behaviour. She would've done the same. If she could've, that is.

She didn't have a choice but to stay and wish Gray good luck, because she knew that if she had requested him to let her come too, he would've been angry. And when he was angry, it hurt Juvia the most.

Lost in her thoughts yet again, she couldn't hear the chair slide from her 'place of observation', as she'd named it, but her attention snapped back to where it was before as soon as she heard Lucy's voice.

"I told you, Natsu. There's no work for you there. It would be better if you took up a mission and earned some jewels. You don't need to go alone, you can take someone with you too." Lucy was trying her best to convince her best friend, but he didn't look convinced. At all.

"But Lucy, don't you get it? I don't wanna go with someone else! I wanna go with _you._ We've never gone on different jobs. We've always went as a team." He was hurt, just like Juvia. Maybe more.

With a defeated sigh, Lucy walked around the table and picked her things up. Juvia could see the defeated expression on her face. She was hurt too. Juvia couldn't figure out the reason at first, but with the way she was looking at Natsu, Juvia was sure of one thing—Lucy didn't want to leave without him, too.

"Maybe it's time we did it separately. It's just one mission, Natsu. When I come back, we'll go on a mission together. Okay?" Natsu couldn't resist those big brown eyes. He nodded his head and wished her luck.

Lucy gave him a sad smile and turned to leave. Just as she was about to exit, she looked back at Natsu. "Think about it, Natsu. You'll get to do _whatever_ you want to. No one will be there to bother you." With a wide smile, she attempted to lighten the mood. Natsu's chuckle told her that she was successful.

"Yeah, sure. Now hurry, you're gonna be late. And don't you forget about the mission we're gonna go on."

Lucy waved at him, with an even wider smile. "I'll be back soon!" and she left the guild hall.

Natsu's gaze seemed to be fixed on the spot where his best friend was a while ago, with a hint of a smile still on his lips. He shifted his gaze to the request board and with that, the smile was gone.

Juvia realized that she had been staring at the dragon slayer for a little too long and when his gaze snapped to hers, she quickly looked away, embarrassed that Natsu had caught her in the act. She tried to look neutral and focus on her drink than the salmon haired mage sitting on a table on the opposite side.

Hopefully, he thought nothing of it and didn't think Juvia was some kind of creep.

 _Oh, for Mavis' sake, who is Juvia kidding? He definitely thinks she is a creep. Today is not Juvia's day. _

*

 _Juvia isn't a creep. That damn ice princess just doesn't know how to appreciate someone caring for him._

This was all he could think about since he caught Juvia looking at him with an expression full of understanding. She had definitely heard their conversation and her eyes showed that she cared. She cared for her comrades— _her family._ Creeps don't do that.

Those blue orbs held a lot of love and concern for the guild members, and a bit more than the others for one particular someone. A someone who, instead of accepting his feelings and coming on terms with them, liked to ignore— _pretend_ to ignore them.

What? Sure, Natsu was dense, but he wasn't blind. He could clearly see that Gray held a lot more than just feelings for Juvia, but being the ice-headed idiot he was, he chose to push them aside and it did nothing but hurt her, always.

Natsu knew this because behind all the concern and warmth in her eyes, he could see sadness. He could see the darkness in those beautiful blues, which she kept hidden behind a screen of emotions most of the time.

Instead of caring for herself or letting people know that she was hurting, she chose to worry about others' problems, like how she was worried about Natsu right now, when she was in pain herself.

This quality of hers intrigued Natsu the most. How could someone be so selfless? Maybe if he had gotten to see a little bit more of what her eyes held then he would've gotten the answer to his question.

Shaking off these thoughts, he decided to focus on the current situation he was in and tore his gaze away from the water mage who was currently on her way to the bar.

Since Lucy had left him on his own, he had to find something to do. He could stay home for the day, maybe catch up on some sleep, or he could go fishing with happy. Or he could go on a job like Lucy said.

His thought process was interrupted by a deep growling sound. Looking around, he finally found the source of it.

Yup—the first thing he needed to do was feed himself. He hadn't eaten anything since morning and now his tummy was demanding a feast. So he made his way towards the bar to fulfil his appetite.

As he walked towards that side of the guild hall, he saw Mirajane looking at a slumped figure with worry in her eyes. As he got closer, he realized that the said figure was none other than Juvia, who seemed to be fixated on stirring her drink, lost in deep thought.

He didn't notice that he'd already reached the bar until he heard someone call his name.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Mirajane's attention seemed to be on Natsu now since he was unusually quiet.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. I'm just really hungry. Could you fix something for me, Mira?" Natsu's genuine smile and the fact that he'd actually _requested_ something made a little bit of suspicion arise in Mira's mind, but she brushed it off.

"Yeah, sure! Would you like the regular stuff or do you want something new?" She inquired, a sweeter than sugar of a smile on her lips.

"The regular will do." Natsu proceeded to sit beside Juvia, who didn't have any sort of awareness of her surroundings.

"Lost in wonderland, are we?" On hearing the familiar rasp, Juvia snapped out of the trance-like state she was in and turned to look at the person sitting beside her. She was surprised to see Natsu staring at her with amusement written all over his face. Looking at her confused expression Natsu let out a small chuckle, which left Juvia more confused than she already was and she completely forgot the fact that he'd just caught her staring at him a few minutes ago.

 _Why does he look so cheery? He's acting as if nothing happened._

"Natsu-san? What are you doing here?" Juvia questioned, hoping to get rid of the confusion.

"The same as what you're doing—trying to distract myself." Natsu replied, with a smile on his face. However, this one was devoid of humour.

Juvia tried to hide her surprise by focusing her attention back to her drink. Was she that readable? Or was Natsu just _very_ good at reading faces?

"Juvia thinks you're in a misunderstanding, Natsu-san. What would she need a distraction for? Everything is fine as always." To make it sound convincing, she mustered up a smile but it wasn't enough to fool Natsu into believing her words.

All Natsu did was look away and stare at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "You can drop the act Juvia. I don't even get why you put it up in the first place." he sighed and looked at Juvia. Her defeated expression urged him to go on. "Look, I know that the mission doesn't sit well with either of us. But just sittin' here wastin' your day isn't gonna help."

Saying that Juvia was dumbfounded would have been an understatement.

 _Look at him! Telling Juvia not to do something that he's doing himself!_

Deciding to voice her thoughts, Juvia said "Then what is it that you're doing, Natsu-san? You're wasting your day by sulking too, from what I can see."

"If thinking about which job to take or what work to do for the day counts as sulking, then yes. I am doing just that." Natsu smirked, as he waited for his food.

Juvia was stunned for real this time.

 _How is he so damn cool about everything?! Is he hiding his real feelings or is he really over it? Ugh! Why does he have to be so confusing?_

Little did Juvia know, Natsu wasn't anything near 'cool' about the whole situation they were in. In fact, he was miles away from being so. But he _was_ trying to occupy himself to deviate his attention from the depressing thoughts he had, unlike Juvia who was just letting those thoughts consume her.

Juvia turned to her side to take a good look at the fire dragon slayer sitting next to her just as Mira entered with a huge plate full of all sorts of food items imaginable. She looked on as Natsu's eyes suddenly lit up like Christmas lights on seeing the massive plate.

"Enjoy your meal!" Mira said before she went over to resume cleaning the crockery.

"You're going to take up a job, Natsu-san?" Juvia's voice held a little doubt along with surprise. When Natsu nodded with his mouth full of food, Juvia proceeded with her questions. "So you're planning to go alone?"

" 'course not. I'll have Happy with me. Although, I _am_ thinking of taking someone with me." Natsu said, as he took another bite of the huge roasted fish on his plate.

" Juvia sees. You don't have anyone particular in mind?"

 _So he_ is _going on a job. Not alone, but with someone! What on earth land is going on in that brain of his?_

"Nah. I'll just take someone who's willing to come with me. Also, I think you should go on one too." Suddenly, Mira's head snapped to the two mages sitting together. Her eyes had an almost abnormal glow to them.

Ignoring the creepy smile on Mira's face, Juvia tried to focus on what Natsu had suggested. " You think Juvia should go on a job?" Juvia was actually considering doing just that.

"Yeah. You should take someone with you too, you know, to help the distraction process." Natsu added with a teasing smile on his face.

"Yes. Maybe you're right, Natsu-san. Juvia thinks that this is a great idea!" Juvia was ready to finally let go of all the doubt and negativity and just enjoy the day without worrying about things. Just as she was about to go over to the request board to pick out a job, she heard another suggestion come her way.

"You know what's an even better idea?" One look at Mirajane and you'd be fully convinced that she was plotting someone's death, but Juvia decided to go for it anyway.

"What is, Mira-san?" Juvia cautiously asked while Natsu just stared with a look of confusion with an empty plate in front of him.

"I think that it'd be _perfect_ if you guys just went together." Mira said with a voice so sweet it could give someone diabetes.

Silence filled the table as both of the mages were trying to process Mira's words. They just looked at her as if she'd spoken in gibberish. When they finally understood what their comrade had just suggested, they stared at her with faces full of confusion.

" _What?_ " both of them said in unison.

Giggling at their reactions as if they were two little children who'd asked her a very weird question, she started to explain.

"Well, if you guys decide to go by yourselves, which I know you will, then instead of that you can go on one mission and be **_alone_**..." she looked at each of the two dumbfounded mages, one at a time, as if she was explaining the infiltration of some dark guild and continued " _ **together**." _

—

 _ **A/n: **Whew! That is one long a$$ chapter! I'm so so sorry it took this long guys. My schedule was packed, my exams were going on and I had my classes, I had mock tests etc. and I really couldn't finish this in time since writing isn't my priority but it's more of a hobby. I'm a medical student and writing is what helps me escape from all the stress. So I'm extremely sorry for the delay._

 _Also, for those people who find this chapter unnecessarily lengthy, I totally get you guys. But I am the kind of a person who likes to explain what's going on in a story and elaborate every single point so that it becomes easy to imagine the scenario and you don't have to assume stuff to do so, so I feel the need to put in all the pieces properly and even though it can be annoying sometimes where it becomes like "just get to the point, will ya?" the story just remains incomplete if it is rushed and I'm no professional. I'm a normal human who loves fairy tail so so much that I'd do anything to see my OTPs finally be together and what else is better than writing a story about them doing just that? So yeah, I'll stop rambling and just say one more thing that please **please** tell me what you guys think in the comments. I'd love to know what you guys want in a story and suggest what you want me to write in the story, how you want it to progress and stuff like that, it makes me really happy when you do so. Lastly thank you so much for reading! I hope this one didn't disappoint you! _


	3. Announcement

Hey people! I'm really sorry but this isn't the next chapter upload. In fact, it's gonna be way long for Chapter 3 to be published. I am a medical student and my schedule has been really tight since a few months so I haven't really been able to focus on the progress of this story. Since I have a **_lot_** of exams coming up and I also have to prepare for the finals which are **_super_** important for me to get into a good university, I am sadly going to have to put this one on hiatus for a _**looooong** _time. All of you guys said that you were waiting for the updates and showed a _**lot** _of support and I'm so so **so** grateful towards you for giving me the motivation to keep writing. It pains me a lot that I'm not gonna be able to continue The Possibility, even though its temporary, and I want so deeply apologize for that. I hope you guys understand. I'm sorry and thank you so much, again.

~ Your friendly author,

Dark.ecriture


End file.
